


Puppy love

by Rosetylars



Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, the boys get a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Pat wants a dog.Mitch doesn’t think they need a dog.They get a dog.
Relationships: Alex Carey/Kane Richardson, Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa, Pat Cummins/Mitch Marsh, Plus mentions of - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	Puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> Not 100% compliant with the cricverse, this one is just a bit of fun 😊

Pat first asked the question when he and Mitch were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. Mitch’s head was in Pat’s lap, and Pat was stroking Mitch’s hair back lovingly.

“Can we get a puppy?”

Mitch pulled a face, surprised. “Baby, we aren’t home for months at a time. Who’s gonna look after it while we’re away?”

Pat sighed. That was a good point. Their careers didn’t exactly allow for a lot of home life stability.

He pondered this for a while as the movie continued. Mitch thought he had dropped the topic, when Pat spoke again.

“Surely someone out of our families can look after him while we’re gone,” Pat reasoned.

Mitch sighed. “Patty, getting a dog is as much of a commitment as having a baby,” he pointed out.

Pat huffed a soft laugh. “Darling, we’re married. We’ve been together nearly a decade. I’m as committed to you as I am to the idea that we need a puppy.”

Mitch closed his eyes, resigned. “We need to think about this, Patty. Let’s not make big decisions on a whim.”

***

As it turned out, it was not a whim. Pat proceeded to bring up getting a puppy at every opportunity.

He could tell he was wearing Mitch down... slowly.

Until Pat took matters into his own hands. His brother’s best friend’s lovely golden retriever had just had puppies, and Pat’s brother had asked to reserve them one, if Mitch was on board. 

Pat decided Mitch would be on board. 

He planned out the evening almost as romantically as when he had proposed. He put together a romantic dinner, and they both had a couple of beers. After that, Pat ran them a bubble bath, and they both had a glass of whiskey as they cuddled in amongst the bubbles.

They didn’t even bother getting dressed afterwards.

Pat woke up from a quick doze in Mitch’s arms in bed, after some very satisfying love-making.

Mitch gave Pat a sleepy smile, and Pat knew this was his chance. He reached for his phone on the bedside table and flicked through it, pulling up the picture of the puppy.

“Mitchy, look,” Pat encouraged, turning the phone screen towards Mitch.

The picture was adorable - a baby golden retriever, sleeping curled up on a huge dog bed.

“Aww, what a sweetheart,” Mitch cooed, taking the phone from Pat’s hand to have a closer look. “Look at that sleepy little face.”

Pat couldn’t hide his grin, pressing a kiss into Mitch’s neck. And then Mitch headed straight into the trap.

“Whose puppy is this?” Mitch asked innocently. 

This was Pat’s chance. “Ours, if you want him,” he replied, fingers crossed with hope.

Mitch met Pat’s eyes. “Patty, are you- what do you mean?”

“Remember how Tyler’s dog had puppies?” Pat began. “This little puppy is all ours, if we want him.” Pat pressed kisses along Mitch’s jaw, trying to sweeten the deal.

Mitch looked at Pat. “This is a big commitment, Patty,” he warned.

Pat managed to restrain himself enough not to roll his eyes. “I’m aware,” he replied. “But so’s engagement. So’s marriage. We’ve been together nine years,” he pointed out.

“One month short of nine years,” Mitch amended.

Pat sighed. “Baby, please. Look at him and tell me you don’t feel like, in your heart, he’s what we need.”

Mitch looked at the photo once more. “He is pretty gorgeous,” he admitted gently. “You’ve always said you wanted a big dog, too.”

Pat’s heart was racing. “I have,” he confirmed. “So, is that a yes?”

Mitch sighed. Pat had well and truly worn him down. “Yes,” he conceded.

Pat gasped, delighted, practically bouncing. “Oh my god! I’ll text Tyler right now. I can’t believe it!” Pat pulled Mitch into a very enthusiastic hug, still grinning.

Mitch decided that if anything could make Pat this happy, it was worthwhile.

***

The following day, Pat and Mitch got to meet the puppy, to see whether he would be a good fit for them. 

Pat’s brother’s friend, Tyler, told the boys that this particular puppy was called Bubbles, and he loved cuddles.

Pat and Mitch sat on Tyler’s floorboards, and Tyler brought Bubbles over, placing the puppy down on the floor between the boys.

“He tends to be a bit shy around new people,” Tyler warned. “Don’t take it personally if he’s not his usual playful self just yet.”

Pat steeled himself to be ignored by the little puppy, but instead, Bubbles bounded over to Pat, jumping into his lap playfully. Pat beamed, lifting Bubbles into his arms for a cuddle.

Mitch’s heart swelled at the sight of Pat and Bubbles, and he knew he’d been won over. There was no way they were going home without this puppy.

***

Bubbles settled into their home pretty quickly, and Mitch got used to him even more quickly than Pat had hoped he would. 

One day, a few weeks after they got the puppy, Pat got out of the shower, only to realise there wasn’t any noise in the house apart from the footy on TV, which had been turned down. Pat frowned, heading into the living area.

He found Mitch, asleep lengthways on the couch, his neck resting at an uncomfortable angle against the arm of the couch. Curled up on his chest was Bubbles, also asleep, and Mitch’s big hand was on the puppy’s back. They were actually  _cuddling_.

Pat fought down a tiny streak of jealousy at the sight, instead melting at how cute they looked together.

Pat wasn’t normally a secret photo taker himself, but Mitch had uploaded enough pictures of Pat sleeping over the years that he decided he had the right.

Pat fired off the image to the squad’s group chat.

_**PCM** : [Attachment: 1 Image] _

_**PCM** : My husband and the dog he didn’t want _

Pat cringed when he realised Mitch’s phone might disturb him, but he realised with relief that it was on the coffee table. He flicked it to silent, just before a bunch of replies flooded in.

_**Shaun** : Lmao Mitch whipped for a dog. Dads gonna love this _

_**Marcus** : Cutest thing I’ve seen in my life _

_**Adam** : Wtf babe?? _

_**Marcus** : Sorry Adsy  _

_**Marcus** : Cutest pic I’ve seen in the last 15 min*** _

_**Adam** : Thats what i thought _

_**Kane** : You boys are tragic  _

_**Tim** : Richo mate look in a mirror i bet you and kez are cuddling right now _

_**Alex** : No comment _

_**Tim** : Cute dog Patty, looks like Mitch hates him xx _

Pat chuckled when he read through the chat thread. He typed out a quick reply.

_**PCM** : Thanks boys yeah looks like I’ve been replaced already  💔 lucky they’re so cute  _

He slipped his phone into his pocket and pulled a blanket over Mitch’s waist before heading to the kitchen to sort out some supper.

***

As Bubbles grew, he was still playful, but he was getting bigger at the same time. At one point, Pat was trying to go through a quick mobility routine to loosen his hips up after a tough week of training. He stretched in a low lunge, and Bubbles decided that would be a wonderful time to lay down, right between his legs. 

Mitch, who had been finding it difficult trying to watch the footy past Pat’s head, found it hilarious.

Pat gave the (big) puppy’s head some scratches, hoping he might shift enough for Pat to get out of his stretch, but that just made Bubbles more comfortable, and he tried to roll over to expose his tummy.

“Uh, Mitchy? Might need a little bit of help, here,” Pat admitted.

Mitch called Bubbles over, but as the dog stood up on his long legs, his head managed to knock Pat right where he didn’t want it.

Pat swore loudly, startling the dog, who ran to Mitch.

Mitch was in peals of laughter as Pat sat back and grabbed at his crotch, wincing, still swearing under his breath. 

“Patty, you frightened him,” Mitch chastised, clucking his tongue with disappointment, still fighting back giggles. 

Pat gave him an unimpressed look. “I wasn’t laughing when you had to go to hospital with your injured fucking ballsack,” he frowned. 

Mitch covered Bubbles’ ears. “Patrick, do  _ not _ use that language in front of our son.” 

Pat rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t speak English, idiot.” 

Pat was still wincing in pain after a few moments, and Mitch took pity on his husband.  


He sighed. “Sorry, baby. Let me kiss it better?”

Pat rolled his eyes again, but couldn’t help the fond smile that crept onto his face. 

***

When the beginning of summer rolled around, Pat appreciated that their place in Perth was so close to the beach. 

Mitch had just come home from a tough training session, so he wanted to head down to the beach for some recovery. Pat thought that was a great idea, and he packed one of his new books to take along. 

They walked there, and Bubbles enjoyed nibbling on all of their neighbours’ flowers on the way. 

“Mate, no,” Mitch cringed, trying to gently tug the leash to encourage Bubbles away from the flowerbed by the footpath.

Their elderly neighbour was out hosing, and she did  not look impressed. 

Pat mumbled a quick sorry, asking her how her day was going as Mitch tried to distract the dog. 

Eventually, they made it to the beach. Pat was happy to settle in on the sand and read, while Mitch went into the water with Bubbles. 

Mitch pulled his T-shirt off, and Pat made no effort to avert his gaze as he appreciated the body in front of him. 

“How are you mine?” Pat asked, squinting against the sun. 

Mitch blushed. “Baby, we’ve been together for the best part of a decade, don’t be silly,” he protested weakly.

Pat just shrugged, giving the back of Bubbles’ back a scratch at the same time. “And I’ve wondered the same thing the whole time,” Pat insisted.

Mitch ducked his head, pleased, and Pat pushed gently at his leg.

“Enjoy the water, I’ll be here,” Pat affirmed.

Mitch leant down to kiss Pat on the forehead, unhooking Bubbles’ leash from his collar.

“Come on, mate,” Mitch encouraged, expecting the dog to follow him to the water like he always did. He usually ran for the ocean as soon as the boys got to the beach, because he loved to swim so much.

But today, he wouldn’t. He laid down beside Pat and stretched out, yawning.

Pat and Mitch exchanged a look, and Pat just shrugged.

Mitch chuckled, and headed to the ocean alone.

Pat didn’t end up getting much reading done, between cuddling Bubbles, and perving on a shirtless Mitch in the ocean. He laughed softly to himself when he realised fifteen minutes had passed and he was still on the same page.Oh well, reading could wait.


End file.
